Celos
by Kanami Szekely
Summary: RinxHaru Por algún motivo Rin esta muy enfadado con Haru, tan enfadado que no lo ha besado en todo el día ¿Como hará Haru para que Rin le diga la causa de su enojo? Incluye un especial uwu


Los personajes NO me pertenecen~

Era por la tarde y como siempre hacía calor, Haru estaba guardando algo de caballa que había comprado en el congelador mientras Rin comía una paleta de helado de espalda a él, el peli-azul sabía que estaba enojado pero no sabía porque lo estaba, desde que lo había pasado a buscar a la tarde por el colegio había estado de un pésimo mal humor y no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino hasta su casa, lo más raro era que ni siquiera le había dado un beso y eso significaba que Rin estaba REALMENTE molesto con el esta vez pero como siempre Haru no sabía que había hecho mal y estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir que su amante le hablara, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a sentarse junto al pelirrojo quien no le dirigía la mirada y permanecía con el ceño fruncido, el oji-azul suspiro y se puso a pensar en cómo Rin era el único que lograba sacar a flote sus emociones, generalmente era frío y serio con los demás pero su tiburón siempre lograba hacerlo reír, llorar, avergonzarse, enfadarse, excitarse y mucho más, por eso estaba tan resuelto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sacarle palabras a su pelirrojo, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó entre las piernas de Rin, este se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y termino con su paleta, miro a Haru de reojo y dejo el palito sobre la mesa mientras sentía la insistente mirada del más bajo, suspiro y lo miro, mala idea, su pequeño amante lo estaba mirando con grandes ojos azules, como si de un gatito se tratara y para peor se había puesto de cara a él y lo abraza por el cuello suavemente, entreabrió los labios sin poder decir nada ante tal escena y Haru hablo.

-Rin ¿Por qué estas enojado? Dime, no me gusta que me mires siempre con el ceño fruncido, que no me hables y que no me beses- Rozo sus labios contra los del otro y lo miro algo sonrojado mientras su tiburón no podía articular palabras aunque de repente chasqueo la lengua y se revolvió el pelo.

-¿Quieres saber porque estoy tan jodidamente molesto?- Le pregunto mirándolo irritado a la cara mientras Haru asentía con la cabeza, suspiro pesadamente –Me jode terriblemente que Makoto esté todo el tiempo alrededor tuyo, no es como Nagisa y Rei, el siempre te mira de otra forma y siempre está pegado a ti como un chicle y es molesto, entiendo que sea tu amigo pero me molesta que siempre este detrás de ti viendo cada cosa que haces, me jode que entre a tu casa como si fuera la suya y que entre el en baño mientras te estás duchando, esta NO es su casa y además por esa costumbre suya de entrar cuando quiera más de una vez hemos tenido que parar porque su culpa, ve que mi auto está afuera y aún así entra o entra sin tocar, debería saber ya que tu eres mío y ya no puede hacer lo que quiera contigo- Finalizo con un jadeo puesto que había hablado muy rápido, a pesar de todo el peli-azul le había entendido todo así que lo miro.

-En resumen, simplemente estas celoso de Makoto ¿verdad?- Rin asintió con un leve sonrojo en la cara, se podía notar que se encontraba avergonzado e irritado por lo que Haru sonrío un poco –Makoto es mi mejor amigo, hablaré con él, pero tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos porque no voy a dejar de hablar con él solo porque te den celos, además Makoto no es rival para ti, Rinrin- Dijo con una leve sonrisa divertida aunque se gano un mordisco en los labios por llamarle Rinrin.

-Bien, pero no quiero que entre aquí como si fuera su casa- Abrazo a Haru de forma algo posesiva y le acaricio el cabello suavemente –Y no me llames Rinrin, Haru-chan-

Haru sonrío y dijo –Sabes que no me molesta si tú me llamas así, Rinrin- Lo miro algo preocupado y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Ahora si vas a besarme?-

Rin sonrío de lado y tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos para luego depositar un cálido y dulce beso sobre los labios del otro, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más intenso y el pelirrojo llevo sus manos a la cintura de Haru quien se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del otro, se podía notar como las cosas se iban calentando entre ambos y como las caricias pasaron de ser dulces a ser un intento algo desesperado por quitarse la ropa. Rin mordisqueaba el cuello de Haru arrancándole esos dulces gemidos que tanto le gustaba escuchar, pero junto con los gemidos ahora se escuchaba otra cosa, una ¿puerta abriéndose? Ambos se detuvieron y miraron en dirección al sonido, frente a ellos estaba Makoto con la cara roja de vergüenza tratando de articular una disculpa al haber interrumpido las "dulces caricias" de la pareja. Rin gruño y le acomodo la ropa a Haru ya que la erección que había empezado a tener se había bajado, no supo si fue su imaginación o no, pero creyó ver algo de decepción en la cara de su peli-azul cuando le acomodo la ropa.

-Y-y-y-y-y-yo LO SIENTO, debí tocar antes de entrar, m-mejor me voy, u-u-ustedes sigan con lo suyo- Dijo mientras tembloroso y avergonzado se daba vuelta para salir.

-No hace falta, el ambiente ya fue echado a perder, puedes quedarte Makoto- Dijo el tiburón aunque sin mucho ánimo y sorprendentemente Haru lo miro algo molesto y luego miro a Makoto.

-Vete Makoto, hablaremos mañana-

-NO, quédate Makoto, Haru es mío pero me veo obligado a compartir un poco de él contigo y los demás- Miro a Haru y este aceptó que Makoto se quedará pero el castaño no estaba muy seguro aunque después de que le insistieran un poco acepto pero no dejo de disculparse durante toda la cena, de esa manera los tres cenaron juntos y pasaron una agradable noche, menos Haru que se había quedado con las ganas de que Rin lo tomara ahí mismo.

-ESPECIAL-

Después de que Makoto se fuera la pareja levanto los platos y Rin lavo puesto que era Haru quien estaba con el ceño fruncido ahora, el pelirrojo se acerco a él suspirado una vez término de lavar y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Haru? Has estado callado desde que Makoto se fue y no creo que haya dicho algo malo durante la cena como para que estés enfado- Le dijo serio mientras lo miraba y entonces Haru lo miro.

-Makoto es mi mejor amigo y tu eres mi novio, ambos debería haber sabido interpretar mis acciones y mis miradas, en especial tu- Le miro algo irritado y suspiro, decidió no darle importancia así que simplemente le robo un beso a Rin –Nada, no importa- Se dejo caer apoyando su cabeza en una de las piernas de su pareja quien simplemente suspiro y le acaricio el cabello murmurando "No tienes remedio, Haru". El peli-azul levanto la vista y lo miro -¿Sabes? Si no funcionaba lo de los ojos de cachorro iba a disfrazarme de gato para tentarte a decirme-.

Ante tal confesión Rin se sonrojo notoriamente y se excito un poco al imaginarse a Haru vestido con un sensual disfraz de gatito frotándose contra el pidiéndole que le diga la razón de su enojo mientras decía "Nya~" al final de cada palabra. Miro a su pareja y aun sonrojado le dijo –Ponte el traje Haru, anda ve- Le saco la cabeza de su pierna y Haru suspirando fue a ponerse el traje dejando a un impaciente y excitado Rin en la sala, este no dejaba de imaginarse toda clase de situaciones morbosas y eróticas con tu pequeño gatito azul, solo salió de sus fantasías cuando su novio dijo que estaba listo, en ese instante el prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto de Haru, tomo aire tratando de calmarse y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa victoriosa que se desvaneció al ver a Haru.

El traje que tenía era REALMENTE un traje de gato, no era nada sexy como se había imaginado, suspiro decepcionado mientras se decía a sí mismo "Claro, es Haru de quien hablamos, jamás se pondría algo como eso" se sentó en la cama mientras el peli azul se encogía de hombros y se empezaba a quitar el traje, el tiburón levanto la mirada para al menos deleitarse con el cuerpo del otro y así lo hizo y fue una gran sorpresa el ver que Haru estaba usando unos bóxers que en la parte de atrás decía "Tómame" y pudo notar que Haru le había bordado "Rin" antes del "Tómame" cosa que encanto al pelirrojo y pudo notar que las orejas de Haru estaban rojas.

-L-la ropa interior también era parte d-del traje- Dijo sonrojado mientras sentía como su novio se lo comía con la mirada, finalmente sintió como este se levanto de la cama y lo abrazó por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al del otro, asegurándose de que su entrepierna quedara bien pegada contra el trasero del delfín.

-Jamás imagine que serías capaz de comprar esta clase de ropa, de bordarle mi nombre y de ponértelo para mí, me sorprendes Haru-chan- Le susurro al oído antes del mordisquear el lóbulo de este.

No dijeron nada más, Haru simplemente se dio vuelta y abrazo por el cuello a su amante antes de que se devoraran la boca mutuamente en un salvaje beso, el oji-azul se vio levantado de la cintura por su amante quien lo dejo en la cama colocándose sobre él mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa ya que no podía esperar más, ya había tenido que detenerse antes gracias a Makoto, pero ahora que se había estado imaginando a Haru con un traje de gatito sexy y ahora que lo había visto con ese bóxer, simplemente ya no podía parar ni esperar más. Por su parte el peli-azul ayudaba al otro a quitarse la ropa, no le parecía justo que solo él estuviera medio desnudo y además le gustaba que Rin le hiciera el amor completamente sin ropa y con alguna prenda como hacía antes de que se volvieran una pareja.

Una vez Rin quedó solo en bóxer se tomaron su tiempo apreciando y acariciando el cuerpo del otro suavemente mientras se besaban dulcemente, pero al igual que antes esa dulzura se convirtió en pasión cuando Rin penetro la boca de Haru con su lengua comenzando así una feroz batalla entre ambas lenguas mientras las manos de los muchachos comenzaban a sobar la entrepierna del otro haciendo que ahogaran leves gemidos y jadeos en el sensual beso que fue interrumpido por la falta de aire de ambos aunque un leve hilillo de saliva conectaba ambas jadeantes bocas, aprovechando la separación el pelirrojo llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de su amante y este los lamio como si fueran un dulce dejando que el otro se deleitara con aquella vista pero el show termino una vez que Rin reacciono y noto sus tres dedos bien ensalivados, los lamio él un poco mientras miraba al oji-azul para luego bajar con su mano libre la ropa interior del menor y tirarla por algún lugar del cuarto, suavemente deslizo sus dedos hasta la entrada del otro, cuando llego allí con sus dedos los empezó a frotar suavemente mientras disfrutaba de ver al otro estremeciéndose de puro placer al sentir sus caricias, con lentitud Rin fue penetrando al otro con un dedo al tiempo que movía sus caderas para frotar su miembro contra el de Haru, cuando el peli-azul sintió la tela no tardo ni 2 segundo en hacer que el otro perdiera también la ropa interior y la verdad poco le importo ya que pronto se la habría tenido que sacar el mismo.

Metió otro dedo dentro de su delfín y este soltó un suave gemido al sentirlo y movió sus caderas suavemente para sentir más los dedos del otro y para poder frotar más su miembro con el del otro. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Rin saco sus dos dedos, ya no podía esperar más, quizá le doliera un poco a Haru pero simplemente ya no se podía contener más así que subió las piernas del otro a sus hombros y se acomodo para empezar a penetrarlo suavemente, costo un poco pero la cabeza de su entrepierna ya estaba dentro del oji-azul que no dejaba de soltar suaves gemidos y alguna que otra lagrima escapaba de sus ojos ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo penetrara después de haberle preparado tan poco, aún así el dolor era fuertemente aplacado por el inmenso placer que sentía al sentir como el miembro de su amado tiburón entraba más en el hasta estar completamente dentro. Esperaron unos minutos a que Haru se acostumbrara, mientras el pelirrojo besaba y dejaba marcas de mordiscos y chupetones por el cuello y pecho del otro, este se quejaba ya que luego cuando tuviera que nadar todos se darían cuenta, pero Haru siempre sabía que esa era la intención de Rin y que no podría detenerlo, aún así era ya una costumbre decirle esas cosas ya que el pelirrojo lo marcaba con más esmero y eso le daba más placer al oji-azul. Pasados unos minutos el delfín comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente indicándole al otro que se moviera pero Rin no lo hizo, simplemente se lo quedó mirando con una divertida y Haru comprendió que su amante no se iba a mover, así que suspiro y tomo a Rin del cuello y lo empezó a besar de forma suave y lenta para luego separarse y mirarlo.

-¿N-no vas a moverte Rinrin? Si ese es el caso le diré a Mako, ahh~- Se vio interrumpido por un gemido que Rin le hizo dar con una embestida.

-No le dirás nada a nadie y menos a Makoto, si quieres que me mueva pídelo por favor, Haru-chan~- Le canturreo divertido al ver como se sonrojaba un poquito más su querido Haru.

-P-p-por- Tomo aire y miro a otro lado sonrojado –P-por favor m-muévete dentro de mi- Automáticamente empezó a gemir, se notaba que Rin había estado conteniéndose bastante por que las embestidas eran bastante profundas y no tardaron mucho en volverse más seguidas cosa que hacía que el chico de pelo azul gimiera más seguido, con cada embestida Rin le sacaba un nuevo y adorable gemido a su querido Haru, pero el chico de ojos escarlatas quería oír más de esos dulces gemidos, así que tomo el miembro de su pareja entre sus manos y lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo contrario de sus embestidas para así tenerlo gimiendo su nombre constantemente.

Pero la diversión no era eterna, Haru apretaba cada vez más a Rin en su interior lo que era una clara señal de que no faltaba mucho para que se viniera y sinceramente al pelirrojo esa sensación de estar atrapado dentro del otro le fascinaba y le excitaba aún más si era posible. Le dio unas embestidas más al otro y pudo sentir como era fuertemente apretado en su interior puesto que Haru se estaba corriendo en su mano mientras daba un sensual y largo gemido, eso fue más que suficiente para que Rin diera un gemido ronco y se corriera dentro de Haru, luego bajo las piernas del otro de sus hombros y se dejo caer suavemente sobre su pareja, ambos estaban cansados, sudados y satisfechos, se miraron y se dieron un suave beso para después susurrarse un "te amo" al mismo tiempo cosa que los hizo reír un poco, luego Rin salió del interior de Haru y se acostó a su lado, inmediatamente el oji-azul limpio los retos de su propio semen con un pañuelo el pecho de su seme para luego apoyar la cabeza en este y acurrucarse en los brazos de su novio para dormir plácidamente en una cálida noche de verano mientras el pelirrojo le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello y besaba su frente con un dulce beso.


End file.
